


The coolest kids in town

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, If you want the image of Sayo pushing Yukina on a swing, Playgrounds, Tags Are Hard, This fic might be for you, an attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Tomoe Udagawa and Yukina Minato were the girls band communities newest power couple. Where the lone wolf songstress and fiery taiko drummer walked, eyes were sure to follow. So naturally, when Tomoe and Yukina entered the local children’s playground the eyes of passersby were focused on them.Happy Birthday Yukina!
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	The coolest kids in town

Tomoe Udagawa and Yukina Minato were the girls band communities newest power couple. Where the lone wolf songstress and fiery taiko drummer walked, eyes were sure to follow. The couple were the biggest talking point at Haneoka and a point of internal jealousy at Hanisakigawa. Even the famous fleeting prince was challenged by the pair (though it is rumored they were all on good terms). The mere sight of them walking and chatting together, be they walking around town or on one of their countless ramen dates, was sensational.

So naturally, when Tomoe and Yukina entered the local children’s playground the eyes of passersby were focused on them.

The local park offered lots of entertainment to local children, such as the slide, the monkey bars, the sand pit, the swing set and an obstacle course just to name a few. Other amenities such as a water fountain and a tree shaded seating area with several wooden benches were also provided. With all these facilities on offer, it was rare for the park to be quiet, let alone empty, with countless children making merriment on weekends or after school. Yet, for Tomoe and Yukina, the park was almost completely empty, save for a family having a picnic in the seating area.

“Man this place brings back memories…” Tomoe sighed. She crossed her arms behind her head for a few moments of reminiscence before turning to her girlfriend beside her. “Did you come here much when you were young?”

Yukina nodded. “I didn’t. I spent most of my youth devoted to music, though I have a lot of fond memories playing with Lisa.”

“That’s such a shame, though maybe I’m biased when I say that. Me and my friends used to pretend to run shops, play tag, push each other down the slide and play in the sand pit!” Tomoe sighed happily as her words dug up memories of simpler times. She allotted herself a few seconds before snapping herself back to reality. “I apologize!” Tomoe chuckled heartily. “I can’t go off in thought and leave you here, can I?”

Yukina gave her signature quaint chuckle, prompting Tomoe to look away. What was a rare sight for other people became a common sound for Tomoe, yet it never failed to make her heart race. “Don’t apologize. Its very interesting hearing about your childhood. In fact, you’ve piqued my interest in this place.”

“P-Piqued your interest?”

“I’ve never been on any park equipment before, so I’m really interested in trying it out.”

“Wait…no that doesn’t sound right. Haven’t you been on a slide before?” Tomoe questioned.

“I have, but that was at Toconut Park last summer. Not a regular park slide.” Yukina clarified.

“Oooh that makes sense! I remember Toconut Park now! Ako wouldn’t stop talking about that for a week.”

“It was the same story at Roselia rehearsals too. So how about it? Should we go on the park equipment?”

“I don’t see why not!” Tomoe agreed enthusiastically. “We’re a bit bigger than the target audience for these things, but I don’t see how that’s a problem!”

“Excellent.” Yukina smiled. “Can we start with the slide?” she continued, traces of excitement creeping into her voice.

“Sure thing!”

\----------

The local park slide and the water slide at Toconut Park were in direct contrast to each other, Yukina noted. The memory of seeing the slide tower over her on that glistening summers day was still vivid in her memory. The screams and yells of excitement coming from the riders, which included her own friends, combined with the constant loud hum of rushing water was overwhelming at the time. In contrast, the slide stood in front of her now was many hundreds of times smaller, the downwards stream of rushing water replaced with a sturdy metal slope. A simple wooden structure was fixed to the slide, providing a means to climb up to the top of the slide. Tomoe was only just shorter than the structure, which was a mean feat in Yukina’s eyes considering that Tomoe already towered over everyone she knew.

Yukina carefully clambered up the short ladder to reach the top platform, ducking under the arch fixed above the ladder. Once on the platform she took no time admiring the view, instead moving to the top of the slide and positioning herself based on her prior experience. Before she could slide herself down, Tomoe’s voice stopped her.

“Yukina! You can’t go down a slide with crossed legs! Make sure to straighten your legs out!” Tomoe called.

Yukina did just that. After straightening her legs and waiting for a thumbs up from Tomoe, she raised her hands into the air and pushed herself down the slide. She remained in motion for a few seconds, during which her hands remained straightened in the air and the solid feeling of the cool metal surface below her remained constant. She sat motionless and in thought at the bottom of the slide for a few seconds, after which she finally lowered her hands and turned her head to face to Tomoe.

“How was that?” Tomoe questioned expectantly, tilting her head.

“The slide was hard, just like your abs.” Yukina stated bluntly.

“W-What?!”

“Actually when I put it like that the slide becomes a very… attractive concept.” Yukina mused, allowing herself a small grin at her logic and choice of words. “This is a viable alternative to the pool ring I was riding on before. I’m going to go on the slide again.” she declared, rising to her feet and making her way back to the ladder on the other side of the structure while Tomoe stared on, dumbfounded.

\----------

After 5 minutes of watching Yukina take herself down the slide over and over again, Tomoe couldn’t bear watching it anymore. She moved over to the bottom of the slide as Yukina slid down to the bottom again, picking her up gently with both arms and carrying her bridal style. Tomoe felt bad carrying Yukina like this without asking, but zero resistance from her and the trace of a smile on her face put her at ease somewhat.

She finally placed Yukina next to the sand pit. The inside of the square pit was devoid of structures, containing a small, empty desert of soft sand. Yukina stared at the pit for a few seconds before turning back to Tomoe. “This is the sand pit, right?”

Tomoe nodded, furrowing her brow in concern. “You look stuck.”

“I’m not really sure what to do.”

“You just make shapes and structures with the sand.” Tomoe clarified, using a tone that was half instructive and half understanding. “To be honest, there’s not much you can do without equipment like spades or buckets. Himari would always leave these at home when we were younger, so we didn’t use this much as a result.”

Yukina kneeled down beside the sand pit after Tomoe finished speaking, providing Tomoe with the only indication that Yukina had listened to what she had just said. Yukina’s fingers started to weave through the sand, collecting it into a pile in front of her. After kneeling down beside her, Tomoe found herself lost following Yukina’s long, slender fingers as they danced through the sand. Perhaps it was easy for Tomoe to appreciate the gracefulness and cleanliness of Yukina’s fingers considering that those of most of her friends were calloused after years of playing their instruments.

“Do you like my structure?” Yukina asked innocently, snapping Tomoe out of her thoughts.

“Y-Yes! I do! Though I’m not really sure what it is exactly…” Tomoe chuckled nervously.

“I don’t think its too difficult to figure out. It is a pile.” Yukina clarified bluntly.

“Oh yeah, I can see the resemblance now.” Tomoe remarked in a half sarcastic tone.

“Do you want to join in? Then it can be our pile of sand.”

Tomoe’s heart fluttered at the use of ‘our’. “When you put it like that, how can I not?” Thanks to the pair’s combined efforts, the pile of sand grew larger than it ever could have on its own. Tomoe’s hands frequently brushed past Yukina’s as she worked, prompting her heart to start beating faster and faster. While any kid with time to spare could wipe away or outdo their efforts, they could never replicate the love that went into the pair’s pile of sand.

\----------

Their last stop for the day was the swings. Though the two baby swings caught Yukina’s attention, the pair continued to the regular swings that were adjacent to them. Following Tomoe’s gentle tuition, Yukina sat herself on one of the rubber seats and placed a firm around both of the metal chains connecting it to the metal bar above them.

“Right, now use your feet to kick yourself off the ground and start swinging.” Tomoe continued. The wording of this instruction was confusing at first, but after a small period of trial and error Yukina eventually got herself moving.

“I’m not going very high Tomoe.” Yukina stated.

“I know. I’m getting to that now. When you swing forward, straighten your legs. When you swing backwards bring your legs in. That motion will provide you with more momentum and more height.”

This was the part Yukina struggled with. Yukina didn’t fully understand the motion, and thus found it difficult to move her legs properly to gain speed. Part of her mind was also stuck on ‘momentum’. She was pretty sure she was pondering lyrics in that science class, and thus didn’t have a clue what it meant.

“I can’t do it Tomoe. Also what’s momentum?”

“It takes a bit of practice Yukina, so don’t worry! Bring your legs in when you swing back and straighten them out when you swing forwards.” Tomoe reiterated. She didn’t even start to approach Yukina’s question, which was probably for the best.

“Can’t you just push me?”

“Aw come on Yukina! Don’t give up before you’ve tried it.”

“Please?”

Yukina saw Tomoe’s eyes drift to the floor. After a few seconds of hesitation she raised her head and nodded. “I suppose I can’t say no if you’re being so polite. Let me know if I swing too fast, ok?”

After receiving Yukina’s acknowledgement, Tomoe moved behind the swing and placed both of her hands on the rubber seat to steady it. Tomoe made sure not to touch any part of Yukina, but the close proximity of her hands on the seat made her more flustered than she was ready to admit, making her thankful that Tomoe couldn’t see the slight hue on her face from behind. After the seat was pulled back, Tomoe sent it forward with a strong push. The gratification was instant; Yukina was higher than what she had achieved on her own and the feeling of the cool breeze passing by her face felt exhilarating.

With repeated pushes, Tomoe sent Yukina higher and higher. Yukina felt herself laugh as she swung forward. Although she couldn’t see Tomoe’s face she didn’t need to, her embarrassed expression was easy to predict. This thought prompted more laughter out of Yukina.

There was only one problem with this arrangement.

“I wish you could swing with me Tomoe.” Yukina sighed loudly.

“It’s a shame, but don’t worry about it too much. I can tell you’re having a lot of fun, so I don’t mind sitting back here!”

Tomoe’s words washed over Yukina, and while those words made sense Yukina wasn’t going to stand for it. As if by coincidence, she spotted a figure walking past the park. While in theory the back and forth swinging made focusing her vision harder, in reality Yukina could recognize the girl’s long teal hair everywhere.

“HIKAWA-SAN!” she shouted.

The figure stopped in her tracks in the distance and turned. After a few seconds, Sayo Hikawa had made her way to where Yukina was, greeting her with a mixture of confusion and concern. Tomoe had stopped pushing Yukina in the meantime, letting her drift slowly to a standstill.

“Good afternoon Minato-san.” Sayo greeted cordially. “If you don’t mind me asking… what are you doing?”

“I’m playing on the swings.” Yukina replied bluntly.

“I suppose… that much was obvious.” Sayo admitted tiredly.

“Can you push me?”

Sayo took a step back. “What?”

“I can’t swing at the same time as my girlfriend here since she’s pushing me on the swing. If you take her place we can swing in unison. Doesn’t that sound like a moment you want to enable and witness?”

Sayo’s voice got caught in her throat as she raised her palms out in front of her. Her eyes moved to Tomoe’s in search of a reprieve from the embarrassment but found none in Tomoe’s flustered expression. The red bloom across her cheeks matched her hair and indicated how unused she was being called a ‘girlfriend’ or anything similar.

“Fine.” Sayo relented defeatedly. “I’ll do it. Just let me know if I push you too high, ok?” She took Tomoe’s place behind Yukina, prompting Tomoe to take the swing next to Yukina.

“Thank you Hikawa-san!” Yukina acknowledged graciously.

As Sayo pulled back Yukina’s swing, Tomoe pushed herself back. Yukina’s gold irises met Tomoe’s turquoise ones in the seconds before the pair set off swinging and when they did, the pair set off in unison. While the strength difference between Sayo and Tomoe caused the pair to desync immediately the few moments provided all the gratification Yukina needed. The feeling of swinging side by side with the girl she loved was electrical, and Yukina felt alive.

Yukina always knew that other people thought she was cool, but it wasn’t until now that Yukina realized that she was truly the coolest kid in town.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yukina! The idea for this fic was purely stupid, and I had a lot of fun writing it for that reason. Though, If I have one immediate regret about this fic, its that the no-brain Yukina moments aren't fully balanced out by any other factor, such as gayness for Tomoe. Its funny seeing how incompetent and awkward Yukina can be at some things, but its easy to lose sight of the fact she's struggling after spending so much of her life devoted to music. Therefore its great that Yukina has friends that can achieve her dreams with her, ground her in reality, help her and, if need be, push her on the swings.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
